Clash Of The Queen and King
by xo-Fabulous
Summary: BEING REVISED!so im changing this story up a bit chapter by chapter. so please wait a lil longer. oh btw, my spelling and grammar is worst then before, so ppl that notice those things, please dont flame my errors. NEW CHAPTER 1&2 ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Allrightyy, so heres the first chapter revised. Most things changed and some things were added. Oh and im soooooo sorry for keeping things off for so long. Just been really busy with school and friends. Oh also, if you haven't read yet, my grammar and spelling got worst so please don't flame me on that.**

Summary:

Bella Swan is the queen of her school. She's athletic, popular, beautiful, smart and friendly, that is, unless you get on her bad side. Edward Cullen is the King of _his_ school. Like Bella, he's athletic, popular, sexy, but there's a big difference between them, Edward is mean to being with and is only nice when you get close to him.

When Bella gets a scholarship to Carson Central High, she meets the one and only, Edward Cullen. Things heat up between the two, but in more then on way.

AU, all human and OC

Chapter One

Bella POV

Flash Back

_Left knee bent, weight on my right leg. Arms straight out, deep breath, I can do this…right arm up; gently toss the ball…and _BAM!

_Whistle whistle_

"Game, for John Paul II Catholic Secondary School!" announced the referee.

"AH!!" girlie screams pierced through the air and roars of clapping and cheering rang through the crowd. Our team had just won the provincial championship! After shaking hands with the opposing team, we were awarded our trophy and medals.

"And the MVP for this years volleyball season is, for the second year in a row, Isabella Swan!"

End Of Flash Back

Flash Back #2

"10 seconds left on the clock, Henderson passes to Swan, 5 seconds… Swan dribbles down the court, she shoots…and… 3 pointer!" exclaimed the announcer.

_BUZZ_

"And the Jags win the game by 3 points!"

End of Flash Back

Flash Back #3

"Bella, this is Mr. Paulson," said the principal.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No no, Mr. Paulson is here to talk to you about his school,"

"What? I'm lost…"

They both laughed at my stupidity

"It's nice to meet you Bella," said the stranger

"Like wise sir," I smiled back

"So Bella, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I'm here to offer you a scholarship to my school,"

"Say what?"

"Mr. Paulson here owns an academy for athletics and arts," explained my principal.

"I still don't get it,"

"Bella, I've watched your games for a while now, in different sports, and I believe that you will make a great asset to our school in L.A"

"Wow, um… I don't know what to say…"

"How about you sleep on it and I'll come back tomorrow before school ends." Mr. Paulson offered

"All right sir," I pondered.

End Of Flash Back

Thinking back on those memories brought a tear to my eye. It has been exactly a month since Mr. Paulson first visited me. A month since I heard about Carson Central Academy. A month since I accepted the offer.

So now here I am, a month later on my way to the airport.

Although I'm sad, I had to take the offer. How could I turn it down? It's an opportunity that comes only once in a life and if I gave it up I'd be insane.

This decision was sure going to impact my life, I mean; I'm going to another country for crying out loud! Although I'm going to miss Canada, I'm ready to experience some place new.

I remember when I sat down with Mr. Paulson and he told me about how their school had kept tabs on me and how they've been scouting at my games. First thought that came to mind was run away from the creepers.

I laughed to myself as I thought back on that.

"Bells, you okay? You're laughing with yourself," my dad teased.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," I laughed.

"Alright Bells, we're here," said my dad as he parked the car. I looked out the window and there it was, the airport.

My dad carried my bags in silently behind me. As I neared the terminal my eyes got watery.

"All righty dad, this is it."

"Okay Bells, I'm going to miss you," sobbed my dad

"Dad, don't get soft on me now," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"So what? My baby girl is leaving home already," he laughed. "Just call me when you get there alright?"

"Okay daddy. But I gotta' go now before I miss the flight. I'm going to miss you dad," I gave him a tight hug.

"Bye Bella, love you"

"Love you daddy,"

So what? I've always been a daddy's girl. Especially after the accident 5 years ago.

I took in a deep breath and headed towards my plane…

-- after the plane ride--

Never, ever, _ever_ will I _ever_ go on a plane _ever_ _again!_

This was the worst trip I have ever taken! I take this as a sign from God that leaving Canada is a bad idea. At first, I thought that it wouldn't be so bad. I had an adorable little girl behind me, a girl in her early twenties beside me, and an old man in front. But man was I wrong! The kid kept swinging her feet every other second and kept hitting my friggin' chair! The girl wouldn't stop blabbing on about her boyfriend to the girl beside her. And the old man said nothing, because he was asleep, but _dang_, can that man snore! I swear if there was another person on the other side of me instead of the window, I would of punched someone out!

I must have had a really bad look on my face because anyone that I came near just backed away from me. Lovely, just lovely, people think I'm a monster.

I was supposed to be looking around for my host, but right now all I cared about was hunting down the people on the damn plane.

I was walking along when I saw my name on a board. _There's the host…_

As I approached her, she turned around blabbing on her cell. "Hey Cindy, what's up?... Nothing, at the airport waiting for another student," she groaned. I was about to tap her shoulder until I heard what she said next.

"I don't know, Paulson said that she has a scholarship for…I don't know I forget but, probably some rich stuck up dancer or some model…Yeah I know, all of these girls have no talent just parents with money that put the through courses… She's probably some twig, she'll fit right in…No not really, Paulson gave me a picture of her to find her here, but it's only a picture of her face. Not that bad looking, she could use some make up and highlights," she laughed into her phone.

Oh no she didn't! She already hates on me without even meeting me, stupid girl…

"_AHEM!" _I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, you are?" she questioned.

"I'm Bella Swan," I sneered.

"Oh right, this way," she muttered as she walked towards her car.

As we stepped outside, it started to rain. I'm telling you, it's a sign. It's not supposed to rain here!

Whats-her-face ran to her car as fast as she could, which was pretty pathetic because she was running as fast as I was walking.

The whole way there she didn't talk to me. Just kept on glaring back at me through the rearview.

You know what was funny? It looked like her face was melting. Her make up was all screwed up from the rain. I tried so hard not to laugh but the only thought that went through my head was her melting and screaming out "I'm melting!!"

I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice that we had reached the academy. She stopped outside of these huge gates and was getting I.D'd. right ahead of the sign read "Carson Central Academy- Home of the Tigers".

As we drove off I heard the security guards murmur to each other "that's Lydia? What happened to her face?" I couldn't keep it in anymore and I let a giggle out.

"What's so funny?" muttered "Lydia"

"Oh nothing," I sang.

She tossed a hunk of paper back to me, "here's a map of the school. Your dorm is right there in front of us, your roommate should be down soon. Get your bags."

"What ever." I sighed

"All right I trust that you can stay put until your roommate gets here, and welcome to CCA." With that she drove off.

"Nice to meet you too, witch" I muttered to myself.

I turned around and took in my surroundings. It was beautiful despite the rain.

Here I come CCA, get ready to meet Isabella Swan.

**AN: Alright so what do you think of the revison? better? worse?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Are you talking about me

"Are you talking about me?" asked a little voice from behind me. It came from a petite girl with short black spiky hair. I'm guessing that she's my roommate.

"Oh no, sorry" I grinned sheepishly. " I was talking about the girl that dropped me off."

She grinned, "What's her name?"

"Lydia,"

"Oh yeah I know her, delight isn't she? I'm Alice by the way. And I'm guessing that you are…Isabella?" she smiled

"Yeah, but just call me Bella, Isabella sounds to old," I joked.

She smiled and held open the door for me. "Any ways, Welcome to CCA! So no to sound rude or anything but why are you here?"

"Oh no worries, I'm here on a scholarship,"

"Oh really me too! What are you here for?"

"Um, sports in general I guess, how about you?"

"Mainly fashion and cheerleading. So what's sport is your major?"

"Volleyball and basketball I guess,"

Ding

The elevator stopped at the third floor and opened up for us. Alice led the way to our dorm. She opened the door to reveal a tastefully decorated room. The walls were a baby blue, the floors were carpeted in a crème colour and the furniture was either sliver or maple wood. There was a bed against the far wall and one against the closest wall. On the far side of each bed was a closet. And in between was a dresser. There was also a mini fridge, a desk with a computer and a small flat screen TV.

How could a student afford all this?

"Your bed is the one right in front of us. And the closet beside it is yours. And you can have the top half of the dresser. And everything else, we share. Sound good?" I'm not even sure I got all that, with her talking so fast and all.

She laughed "here let me help you unpack." so tell me about yourself."

As we unpacked I told her about how I got a surprise visit from Mr. Paulson,

about myself, my family…basic stuff.

Throughout the day I learned that she had a brother and a cousin that goes here with her. And that her father was a doctor…that explains all the nice stuff

As we were talking about our classes, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she sang

"Hey Al, wanna hang tonight?" a tall blonde walked in. She was busy looking at her nails to notice me.

"Sure Rose. Hey, I want you to meet my new roommate, Bella." Said Alice as she introduced the blonde to me.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Alright now that that is cleared up, lets go eat, I'm starved!" bellowed Alice.

The three of us laughed and headed out for some food.

As we walked around, they showed me the different buildings. This school reminded me of a university campus. CCA had everything! We passed by an outdoor pool area complete with Jacuzzis, a gym to work out that had dance studios, tennis, volleyball and basketball courts.

Then we passed by outdoor courts, and the school, which by the way was HUGE!

This place was insane, it even had little streets. As we kept walking we passed by a park that was insane gorgeous.

The girls turned on a street that was ironically enough called Food Blvd.

And there it was, heaven. So many restaurants, so many stalls. SO MUCH FOOD!

I guess I had a goofy expression on my face because Rosalie and Alice started laughing.

"What?" I laughed

"Nothing, so what you in the mood for Bella?" asked Alice

"Me? Um, I don't know, you guys can choose,"

"No no Bella, you choose, it's your first day, so choose before we force you to," winked Rosalie.

"Okay, so what kind of food do you have here?" I asked

"What don't we have here," they laughed

"How about sushi?"

"Sushi is then!" the both agreed

We walked into the sushi bar and had dinner. It was amazing! Very delicious.

As we walked out of the restaurant, someone bumped into Alice.

"Watch where you're going!" squealed a skinny blonde girl

"How about you! You bumped into me!" Alice scoffed back

"Whatever, watch out next time or else I won't be so nice by walking away," she scoffed and turned away. There was a small group of girls following the blonde around. Make me think her groupies were like dogs, hell; she probably treated them like dogs.

"Who was that?"

"Lauren Mallory…" growled Rosalie

"What's with her?" I asked

"She just hates me and Rose 'cause we made cheerleading and she didn't." sighed Alice.

"Yeah also because she tried to date Emmett and Jasper, but we got them instead," added Rosalie.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Emmett is my cousin and her boyfriend, and Jasper is my boyfriend and her twin," explained Alice

"Ok okay, I get it. Wait you said you had a brother too right?"

"Yeah, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes

"What wrong with Edward?" I asked

"Oh, what's not wrong with Edward," snorted Rosalie

"Rose that was mean," scolded Alice

"What, I'm just stating the facts"

"So what's wrong with Edward," I interrupted they're little argument

"Lets just say Edward is his own kind of person," said Rosalie mysteriously

"Okay then…" I said confused

We were laughing and walking around and we bumped into the girls' boyfriends.

"Hey ladies, who's your new friend?" asked the big burly one

"This is Bella, my new roommate," said Alice, "And Bella this is Emmett, and Jasper," she said as she pointed to each other them

Emmett was the huge one. He had curly brown hair, very tall, very buff and had a huge grin plastered to his face. Jasper had blonde hair, not as tall as Emmett but still tall, not as buff, and also had a smile on, but more humble than goofy.

We just hung around the park for a few hours and they got to know me and vice versa.

After a bit we started to walk back to the dorms and parted ways. Then there was two. Alice and I were alone now and we were enjoying the silence after a very loud and excited Emmett.

"Lets go to bed, I'm pooped," sighed Alice as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Same," I giggled.

_Wow, my first day and already 4 friends._ I thought to myself.

A month left and then school, how wonderful.

**AN: Welll?? what do you think??**


End file.
